


Day 17: Hallucination / Telephathic Bonds

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [17]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: They were in deep shit with the lieutenant, and it was up to Chloe to get them out of it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Day 17: Hallucination / Telephathic Bonds

They were in deep shit. Lieutenant Garcia was glaring down at them from where he stood on the other side of his desk. To Chloe’s left, Lucifer stayed silent — she could only assume it was because he knew the truth wouldn’t be of much help right now. 

“Well?” Garcia prompted, when neither of them had spoken for over a minute. 

Chloe glanced at Lucifer, but he avoided her eye.  _ Right, _ she thought.  _ Guess it’s on me to get us out of this.  _ She cleared her throat and gave it her best shot. 

“Sir, we found copious amounts of drugs in that warehouse,” she began. “Cocaine, heroin, LSD. It’s possible that a number of people could have been exposed somehow.”

Garcia turned his skeptical expression on Lucifer, as if for confirmation. “That is indeed possible,” Lucifer said carefully.

“So you’re suggesting it was, what, some kind of shared hallucination?” Garcia said, disbelief obvious in his tone. “All of it?”

“Sir, you know how suggestible people can be when they’re under the influence,” Chloe went on. “One of them probably said something about— what was it again?” she asked Lucifer, like she couldn’t remember. 

Lucifer sent her a tiny grateful look. “My eyes turning red,” he answered truthfully. “Glowing, even, like fire.”

“Right,” said Chloe, with a chuckle that almost didn’t sound forced. “Which is, you know, impossible.”

“Certainly not what most humans would consider normal,” Lucifer agreed— again, not one word of a lie, since it was perfectly normal to Chloe and a handful of others.

“Exactly,” said Chloe. “So, one of them said that, and, next thing you know, you’ve got a roomful of people convinced they saw the same thing. Even sober eyewitnesses can be unreliable, Lieutenant, you know that,” Chloe added, in her best  _ cop-to-cop  _ voice.

She held her breath while Garcia seemed to give this some thought. Hopefully, he would write this off as part of the general weirdness that followed Lucifer around. And if he didn’t, well, then hopefully he wouldn’t insist on drug-testing any of the officers before Lucifer could offer them something they wanted in return for changing their story.

Much to her relief, Garcia nodded. “All right, so that explains the eyes thing,” he said. “But that’s not all they said they saw.”

Chloe’s mouth went dry, and she looked at Lucifer in alarm. He hadn’t gone full Devil face on someone at the warehouse, had he? She didn’t think so, but... 

Lucifer looked blankly back at her, and Chloe wished, not for the first time, that one of his many celestial powers included telepathy.

“What else did they see?” she asked. 

Garcia sighed a heavy, world-weary sigh and sat down. “Look,” he said. “This happens with opposite-sex partners, okay? It’s not really supposed to, and nobody talks about it, but I get it.”

“Get... what?” asked Chloe, but she had a terrible feeling that she knew where this was going, and it had everything to do with what happened right after Lucifer burst onto the scene with his eyes all fiery and his hair all messy and his suit ever-so-slightly disheveled— 

“Just that....” Garcia was fiddling with the edge of a file folder on his desk like he wished he were anywhere else. “Just that, there are times between men and women, uh. Times, between men and women, when things, uh, grow. Feelings, and.... Well. ’Nuff said.”

“Enough said?” Lucifer echoed faintly.

“My point is, keep it professional when you’re the on the job, and we won’t have any problems, okay?” Garcia concluded. He picked up the file folder and opened it in front of his face, probably to hide his darkened cheeks, Chloe thought. Her own face was burning, too. 

“Yes, sir,” she said with a curt nod.

“Good,” said Garcia from behind the file folder. “Dismissed.”

Chloe got to her feet at once, but she practically had to drag Lucifer out. He was staring, open-mouthed, at the file folder that concealed their lieutenant’s face. 

“That is the most emotionally-repressed man I think I’ve ever met,” he marvelled, once the door was closed behind them. “At least amongst the living, anyhow. Are all straight men like that?”

Chloe laughed, a little giddy with relief and embarrassment. “Why do you think I’m dating you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to anyone who found the due South Easter egg! It was not subtle.


End file.
